marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds 18
S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds is an individual combat event between Agents. It is an opportunity to prove your strength as an individual agent. Details *Prove your mettle by battling other agents. *Move up the S.H.I.E.L.D. ranks for a special bonus in future events! *You can now choose between 3 different SSR reward cards to strive for. Once you've made your choice, you cannot change, do choose carefully. *After you get a high enough S.H.I.E.L.D. rank, you'll battle against other agents to determine who can reach the pinnacle. Once Agents reach the 15th S.H.I.E.L.D. rank, they'll be grouped against other similarly ranked Agents in a tournament style bracket system. The top three Agents who obtain the highest amount of shards in a given time period advance. *This time, if your tournament performance isn't up to S.H.I.E.L.D. standards, you can lose your rank. *Winning a battle in Proving Grounds might boost your smackdown gauge. This lasts for 5 minutes. When you fill your gauge, you'll enter smackdown time, boosting the number of ISO-8 shards you get when defeating an opponent by 3 times! *Fill the smackdown gauge to store an activation of smackdown time. Just tap the Activate Smackdown Time button when you want to go on a rampage. *The new counterbattle feature applies to players who are participating in the tournament. Counterbattles may activate after you defeat an opponent. You'll be attacked by the opponents offensive deck while you use you defensive deck. You'll receive bonus ISO-8 shards if you deflect your opponents counter. *Counterbattles do not expend attack or defense power, do not affect the smackdown gauge, do not affect the consecutive victories, and do not count towards your trophy. New Cards Introduced Rewards= *[Animal Rocket Raccoon|[Party Animal Rocket Raccoon]] *[Master Hepzibah|[Weapon Master Hepzibah]] *[Crew Wrecker|[Wrecking Crew Wrecker]] *[Guardian Abomination|[Sewer Guardian Abomination]] *[Powerhouse Doc Samson|[Psychiatric Powerhouse Doc Samson]] |-| Valiant Cards= *[Warlock Modred|[Cursed Warlock Modred]] *[Blob|[Heavyweight Blob]] *[Angel|[Healer Angel]] *[Personalities Moon Knight|[Multiple Personalities Moon Knight]] *[Fury Red Hulk|[Focused Fury Red Hulk]] *[Legend Captain Britain|[Modern Legend Captain Britain]] *[Wizard Merlyn|[Fabled Wizard Merlyn]] *[Show Dazzler|[Light Show Dazzler]] *[Hulk|[Santa Hulk]] SSR Reward Options During this Proving Grounds event, you'll get to choose between 3 different SSR reward cards to try to win. 1 is a new card, and 2 are cards that are no longer available. Once you choose your reward card, you cannot change it, so choose wisely. *[Crew Wrecker|[Wrecking Crew Wrecker]] *[Out Deadpool|[Flipping Out Deadpool]] *[Chaos King|[Primordial Chaos King]] Prestige Bonus Climb up the S.H.I.E.L.D. ranks by collecting ISO-8 shards when you are victorious over other agents. *The S.H.I.E.L.D. rank you got in the previous Proving Grounds event carries over to this event. Your S.H.I.E.L.D. rank will give you a bonus in Raid, Enforcement Training, and other events that have ISO-8 shards. You will receive bonus ISO-8 shards, giving you more opportunities to exchange for items. Rewards Play Bonuses During the event period, play daily and get one battle session power pack. Use the power pack to battle against other agents! * Battle session power packs will be devoured by Galactus after Jan. 6th 01:00 am (ET). TBC: Packs may be retained after event finishes * You can only get the play bonus daily * Go to the My Page screen to get your play bonus. Victory Rewards Defeating another agent in Proving Grounds will give you 1 ISO-8 shard for each 10 attack power you use. Attacking with a deckt that has an attack power cost of 100 will give you 10 shards if you are victorious. You can get promoted to the next S.H.I.E.L.D. rank by reaching a determined threshold of accumulated ISO-8 shards. The more attack power you use for your attack, the more ISO-8 shards you will get, allowing you to reach your promotion faster. * If you win with an attack power cost lower than 10, you will not receive any ISO-8 shards. * Your attack power will be rounded when determining how many shards you will receive. For example, attacking with 15, 16, 17, 18, or 19 attack power you will receive two ISO-8 shards. Attacking with 14, 13, 12, or 11 attack power will only net you one ISO-8 shard. * Unused ISO-8 shards will not carry over to the next Proving Grounds, so please be careful. Unstoppable Bonuses Win Streak Equals Unstoppable Bonus! * You can go on a win streak regardless of what S.H.I.E.L.D. rank you are. * You get bonuses at the 5, 10, 15, and 20 win streak mark. * After you reach a 20 win streak, you will get 2 [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] every additional 10 wins. * Win streaks are reset when you lose a battle or when you retreat from training. Unstoppable Bonuses: 5 Win Streak: 10,000 Silver 10 Win Streak: 25,000 Silver 15 Win Streak: 50,000 Silver 20 Win Streak: [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] Yellow ISO-8 Shard Processors 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| Direct= *Once you get each featured card from each processor (Rare, S Rare, SS Rare,) you can switch to the normal ISO-8 exchange which has no Proving Grounds reward cards. Accumulated ISO-8 Shard Rewards Bonus ISO-8 Shards *Bonus ISO-8 shards will be handed out at the end of a pool. The number will vary based on S. rank. *Get bonus ISO-8 shards to help you reach the reward tiers for U Rare cards. How to Hold Your S. Rank *S. Ranks 16-24: Reach the cutoff. *S. Ranks 25-29: In addition to the above, enter at least one pool session each day. *S. Ranks 30: In addition to the above, finish in the top 5 of your pool session. Soul Wheel *You'll get Souls when you defeat high level Training bosses. The number of Souls obtained may vary, depending on the level of the Training bosses you defeat. *Souls will not be sent to your Present List. They will be added directly to your total on the Soul Wheel Screen. Reward Chests Epic Boost An epic boost can now be attached to the U Rare reward available from Proving Grounds. Defeating Epic bosses guarantees an epic boost. Other bosses might drop one when defeated.